California (New Pleistocene)
Most of California has become a very large island. It is also now much bigger than California of today, about four times bigger than modern California (almost as large as Australia), due to undersea volcanoes making California much bigger, allowing more animal and plant life to flourish in California. During the introduction of invasive plant and animal species in Northern and Central California, while deserts and scrublands in Southern California has become wet savannas and temperate forests. Also, just like what happened to Florida, with the introduction of invasive and non-invasive introduced species, Almost all animals of California have survived and had to coevolved to deal with the invasive species and all other kinds of introduced species. Redwood Rainforest The Californian redwood rainforest is now one on the most bio-diverse biomes in California. It was once just temperate forest and redwood forest, but it has now been transformed into a dense temperate redwood rainforest due to warmer weather and climate close to the equator (in the New Pleistocene, California is now slightly closer to the equator than today), but despite this, most animals living in California are still alive today. *'American pine marten' (Martes americana) - A small arboreal mustelid that is common throughout the redwood rainforest. Same species alive today. *'Redwood cougar' (Puma arborealis) - An arboreal descendant of a Western cougar, more leopard-like in build than their ancestors. *'California jaguar' (Panthera onca californicus) - Evolved from jaguars that probably migrated from South America. They are similar to their ancestors. *'Californian grizzly bear' (Ursus arctos californii) - A descendant of brown bears that migrated to California, thus evolving into a new subspecies. It is similar to its ancestors, but doesn't hibernate due to California being slightly warmer than modern California. *'Mule deer' (Odocoileus hemionus) - A medium sized species of deer, common throughout the Americas. Same species alive today. *'Californian tapir' (Tapirus californii) - A large species of tapir found sparsely throught the redwood rainforest, its babies are often preyed on by cougars and jaguars. *'Gray squirrel' (Sciurus carolinensis) - A species of squirrel found throughout mainland North America and California. Same species alive today. *'Pacific ring-tailed lemur' (Lemur californicus) - A descendant of escaped ring-tailed lemurs from zoos and safari parks that is native to the forests of California. Despite competition from macaques, it is still a common species due to abundant food sources. *'California Redwood Macaque' (Macaca californicus) - Descended from some species of macaque, which, after humans are gone, had escaped from zoos and became an invasive species, they are sometimes preyed on by Redwood Cougars. They have darker fur and longer tails than their ancestors. *'Spotted owl' (Strix occidentalis) - A large owl, found throughout the redwood rainforests. Its favorite animal to hunt is the gray squirrel. Same species alive today. *''Common Raven'' (Corvus corax) - A bird that is closely related to crows. Same species alive today. *'California moon macaw' (Noctopara deinarbus) - A descendant of macaws that probably migrated from South America to California. They are nocturnal. *'Common California Macaw' (Ara californii) - Descended from macaws that probably migrated from South America to California. Unlike its neighbors, the moon macaws, it is diurnal. *'Redwood parakeet' (Myiopsitta californicus) - A descendant of the monk parakeet that is found in Californian redwood rainforests. IT has almost all the anatomy of its monk parakeet ancestors. *'Northern budgerigar' (Melopsittacus borealis) - A descendant of domestic Budgerigar that escaped into the forests. They live in large social groups and live high up in the forest canopy. *'Forest condor' (Gymnogyps arboreus) - A large arboreal species of condor, that lives in the redwood rainforest. Californian River A eruption of fault lines caused a large pathway to open through the redwood forest (now a rainforest), causing a large river. *'Californian river dolphin' (Indiboto californii) - A descendant of bottlenose dolphins that migrated to California's rivers and evolved to stand both fresh and saltwater. It is slightly smaller than (but is almost as big as) bottlenose dolphins and has a longer snout, with a minimized dorsal fin, thus, it resembles the Amazon river dolphin more than its ancestors. *'American beaver' (Castor canadensis) - A species of beaver that is a same species alive today. *'Giant Beaver' (Castor giganticus) - A larger descendant of the American beaver, it lies near the river formed in the middle of the rainforest after most humans are gone. They are much more aggressive and slothful than it's ancestors. They are about the size of a long-extinct giant beaver, castoroides, hence their name. *'Muskrat' (Ondatra zibethicus) - A beaver-like rodent. Same species alive today. *'Giant muskrat' (Ondatra gigantii) - A larger descendant of muskrats that live alongside giant beavers. They are much more peaceful and slothful than their ancestors. They are about half the size of a giant beaver. *'California capybara' (Hydrochoerus sacramentii) - Descended from capybaras that escaped from zoos or private homes. They are similar to their ancestors. *'North American River Otter' (Lontra canadensis) - A species of swimming mustelid that is found throughout North America and California. Same species alive today. *'Damraider' (Gigantovison castorovorus) - A larger descendant of minks, they are the natural enemy of giant beavers. Raiding their dams and chasing them away and/or killing offspring. They have developed more stout bodies and have become slightly more aquatic. Californian Plains Taking up the central and southern parts of California, a flat grassland with scattered trees. *'Californian gray wolf' (Canis lupus californicus) - descended from gray wolves that migrated to California. They roamed the plains of California. They are slightly larger than their ancestors. *'Californian elephant' (Elephas californicus) - A descendant of Asian elephants that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are similar to their ancestors, and are the largest living herbivores of California *'California rhinoceros' (Ceratotherium californicus) - A descendant of white rhinoceroses that probably escaped from zoos or safari parks. It is very similar to its ancestors from Africa. *'Californian wild horse' (Equus ferus parvensii) - A descendant of domestic horses, they resemble Przewalski's horse, but are slimmer and have color variations of orange (similar to Przewalski's horse), white, gray, brown, tan, and black. *'Pharaoh Deer' (Odocoileus pharaohii) - A descendant of white-tailed deer, they are in many respects close to their ancestors. *'Californian elk' (Cervus canadensis californii) - A large cervid that is found throughout California. The Californian elk is identical to the other subspecies of Elk, but with greenish-brown fur. *'Ragland's Alpaca' (Vicugna raglandii) - A descendant of domestic alpacas, it evolved shorter fur, due to heat, and is larger about the size of a llama. *'Californian aurochs' (Bos californii) - A descendant of domestic cattle, they resemble Hereford cattle, but without the white patches. They run in large herds. *'Californian bison' (Bison bison californii) - A subspecies of American bison, that has shorter fur with dark rings around it's eyes. *'Pacific prairie dog' (Cynomys albertii) - Descended from prairie dogs that migrated when California was connected to the rest of the USA. They are mostly herbivores. They are similar to their ancestors. *'Bald eagle' (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) - A large species of sea eagle, that preys on fish and small mammals. It gets it's name from the white-feathers it possess on it's head. Same species alive today. *'California common pheasant' (Phasianus colchicus fransiscus) - A widespread species of pheasant, that was introduced around the world as a game bird. It is similar to its Old World ancestors, but is slightly more brownish in color. *'Rock dove' (Columba livia) - A species of pigeon, that gets it's name for it's habit of nesting on rocks and ledges. Category:California Category:Alternative Evolution Category:Candidates for deletion